City of the Fallen
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: -This is a sequel to Tellus! Read that first!- "Father... Tell me a story. I can't sleep." The child looked up at his Papa and the fairer-skinned male smiled, sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed. "...There was once a Great Dragon... but She was an /evil/ Dragon..." -The rating may change later.-
1. Prologue

**Look who's back! I heard a song early this morning (by early I mean 1:30 in the morning) and now I have hatched a plan for a sequel to 'Tellus', the first Fanfic I've ever done for mine craft, and my longest fan fiction yet. Let's hope we can replicate its success!**

**The song I found was called 'The Sixth Day' by City of the Fallen. Those may or may not be important names.**

**Leave a review! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the review~ Thanks!**

* * *

"_Papa?"_

"_Yes_?"

"…_Tell me a story. I can't sleep."_

_The male chuckled and leaned down, sitting on the child's bed and patting the spot next to him. The boy jumped up beside his fairer-skinned father and his head hit the pillow, staring at his Papa as the man spoke easily, sliding the sheets over his son's form. "There was once a Great Dragon… but she was an **evil** Dragon. She sought the destruction of the entire human race… and possibly all other life here on this planet."_

_The boy's eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropped. "Really?"_

"_Really. This Dragon became so powerful, so persuasive, that she swayed the judgment of many a Man on Earth. She created dark shadows in her image, their limbs long and their eyes a glowing Amethyst. They traveled to the surface, hiding away in the safety of the shadows from which they'd been born, taking safety in the uninhabited caves. When a Man would come too close, interrupt their business, they disposed of him easily enough, and he would never be found again."_

_The boy's face contorted in fear, clutching the blanket closer to his chin. "…What did they want, Papa?"_

"_They wanted the stones, the means to rebuild the portal that would bring their Mother to Earth so they could reign again."_

"_Why didn't they just give it to them?"_

"_Humans had no knowledge of them – they were so well hidden that not-a-one living being had the slightest idea what was to come, what was waiting, what loomed in the horizon." The man chuckled and pat his son's head gently, his eyes softening as the child eased his muscles in response, taking comfort in his father's touch._

"_They never fixed the portal, did they?"_

"_Oh, but they did. They rebuilt the portal to its former glory and the Dragon climbed through. She emerged from the center of the Earth with an enormous **roar**, one that was heard from continent to continent. Men and women cowered in fear, staring in terrified awe as the creature spread her wings and screamed, unleashing her hellish wrath on the denizens of the planet."_

_The boy trembled visibly and the man lay down next to him, rolling over to face the child as he climbed under the blankets, taking the boy's hand in comfort. "What… what happened to all the people…?"_

"_They perished under her fire. But a band of brave warriors arose from the ashes, drawing bows and swords, reading to fight the monstrosity that had taken their world."_

_The boy was enraptured as they both lay on their backs, his father smiling and painting a picture with his hands on an invisible canvas, the dull light from the Redstone lamp in the corner the only thing casting the shadows on the ceiling. "They drove the demon back to Her prison, forcing Her and Her minions to retreat. It was a long and difficult battle and many were lost – but the result they had desired came to be. The Dragon fled into her safety and the group of warriors, without any means of destroying the stones that made the portal, simply disassembled it, finding a way to spread its pieces, scatter it across the land._

"_Countless years passed, and here we stand on the Earth, post-apocalypse. We are few, but we have a similar past – but you… **you** are just like the warriors."_

_The boy looked at his father with wide heterochromatic eyes, his lips parted. "Me?"_

"_You. Just like them, you hold the very power to drive back evil…"_

"_No I don't, Papa. I'm just like you."_

_The man smiled and said nothing, sitting up. The child's eyes drooped. "Wait…" the boy slurred, watching as the older man made his way to the door. He turned, blinking as he touched the switch on the lamp._

"_Yes?"_

"…_You didn't finish the story… What happened… after…"_

"…_When you're older… I will tell you when you're older."_

_When the child didn't respond he chuckled, pushing the switch down. The room was plunged into darkness and he closed the door softly, leaning against it as his lover turned the corner. She jumped and chuckled, rolling her eyes as she held the torch. "You and your late hours," she joked, crossing one arm beneath her breasts to clutch the elbow of her opposite arm, tilting her head. "Did you tell him? About Her?"_

"_You heard?"_

"_I did."_

"…" _He looked away, frowning. "…I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. Just… just don't do it again. I don't want him subjected to the same torture we had to suffer." She unconsciously touched the necklace that hung against her chest, her fingers playing with the white stone on the very end._

"_I know… I just… I just want him to be safe."_

"_And he will be. Come, the others have already lain down to sleep. It's time for us to do the same."_

_The man nodded, shuffling down the hall to enter their bedroom, lying down as the woman placed the torch in its proper place, extinguishing it. The room was enveloped in shadows and the girl quickly padded into bed, trembling in the cold. Winter was setting in quickly, and with very little coal to rely on, they were in for a difficult season. _

"…_Sleep well."_

"_And you…" she smiled, seeking his hand beneath the sheets. He looked at her with a drowsy smile, clutching her fingers in his palm. "…Protector."_


	2. Chapter One : Chrysolite

**Alright, here we go~ First chapter!**

**I think I'll be writing quite a bit today, if I don't get dragged away. I hate fireworks…**

* * *

Sweat dripped from his brow as he emerged from the cave, immediately greeted with the cold winter air. He shuddered violently and closed his eyes, hoisting his bag further up onto his shoulder. As usual, Vreagon tended to the farm as a sort of relaxation, having returned from mining several hours before. Mor took care of the animals before walking into his home, cold and desperate for some sort of relief.

And Ari was still gone.

Mnem sighed and opened the door to his home, grunting as he set the bag down in the corner of the room. He made his way to his own bedroom, leaving the door open as he flopped onto the mattress, his muscles weak and tired.

The door opened once more – and a familiar face appeared.

The boy had grown faster than Mnem had imagined. It seemed like only yesterday Ari held the baby in her arms, shushing him as he wailed. His son now stood at fifteen, unusual eyes bright despite the lack of sun.

Those same eyes followed the bag as it slumped slightly, and in turn the boy looked over into his parents' room – and he smiled. Mnem smiled back, pushing himself from the bed and sitting up, patting the mattress. The youth attempted to remain nonchalant but he failed, sitting beside his father with a toothy grin.

"Glad you're back safe," he said softly, and Mnem nodded.

"As am I."

"Did you encounter any problems?" the boy asked, and Mnem raised a brow, curious.

"And why are you so intent on knowing the answer to that? You've never been so interested before, Alistair."

"…Mom was getting worried."

"Aah. She's always worried." He smirked as the brunette appeared in the doorway, her lips set into a frown.

"I am _not_ always worried. And besides, you've been gone since the sun rose this morning! I thought- Ash! I thought you were…"

Mnem rolled his eyes but smiled to soften it, standing and bringing the girl closer. Ari sighed and crossed her arms, keeping her eyes away from him before smiling and leaning against him. "I'm just glad you're alright." She huffed, pulling away.

"Mor's starting on tonight's meal – we're eating in his home, tonight."

The boy cheered and laughed, "Yes!"

"That doesn't give you reason to harass the cows."

"Aw…"

Mnem smirked, watching his son fix his hair before following his mother outside. He watched them from the window for a moment before frowning, slipping out the door and behind their house. He broke into a sprint despite those tired muscles and made his way into the valley, jumping from a rock and looking out at the river. It flowed uninhibited by any unnatural interference and he chuckled, leaping across it and walking carefully, descending into a cave. He took hold of a torch left there for that very purpose, making his way down the steps and taking a right, setting the torch down once more and entering the library.

It wasn't much – he hadn't been able to bring much with him from his old home, what with the water, in fear of the documents being destroyed beyond compare. Ari still had no idea that his old notes were down here, as the girl was normally remaining at home for their child. She was always close by for _someone_ and if she wasn't, Mnem was sitting at home, impatiently waiting for her. He _hated_ to lie to her, but he had to – despite the portal to The End being destroyed there was always a chance. Always. It was a low chance, especially since they demolished what was left of the danger as well, but he was trained to always be prepared. He was getting older, and he wanted to pass on his teachings to Alistair – but with Ari in the way, he was finding it more than a little difficult to do so. He'd considered bringing the boy down to his study, but he'd noticed that Ari always had a way of knowing where the boy was. Her maternal instincts were strong as ever, and with the years they'd only gotten stronger.

He snatched a book from the makeshift desk against the cave wall and flipped it open, setting the torch down as he read.

Old drawings of portals, of strongholds and creatures he'd never been able to recognize. He frowned, mumbling to himself as he paced within the light's reaching. It was a disturbing thing, grotesque features morphed into something more terrifying than Mnem could ever imagine – the Dragon was nothing compared to this monstrosity, if the old notes of his Great Grandfather would tell him anything at all. The question was, of course, what was it? It was nothing Mnem himself had ever seen or heard of, but if it was drawn here then it either exists or had at one time.

He groaned, hearing Ari's voice.

"Mnem? Where the hell did you go?"

Mnem snapped the book closed, grabbing the torch and sprinting up the steps, replacing the torch halfway up and making his way to the top. He sat a ways away from the entrance of the cave by the water, pretending to wash his hands.

"M- Aah! There you are. We've been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry. I suppose I got caught up in my thoughts. Shall we?"

Ari smiled weakly, nodding and taking Mnem's hand as he stood, beginning to walk forward.

Her eyes slowly looked back at the cave, a firm frown set upon her lips.

_Damn it, Mnem…_

* * *

The meal was perfect – as usual, Vreagon and Mor had done a wondrous job keeping the entire group fed, with enough to keep them at least a little nourished for a few more days. Alistair could feel the tension as soon as his parents walked through the door – his mother's jaw was set but his father seemed unaware of it, greeting his friends in a jovial tone.

And Alistair didn't like it.

He knew better than to approach it bluntly, at least not with Ari – the woman, when on edge, tended to snap at whoever asked her about it and he'd witnessed it several times in his fifteen years of life. But his father may give him more answers. The only problem was getting him alone long enough to _ask_.

Ari had disappeared home with the complaint of a headache, and Alistair watched her leave with a surprised blink. Mnem, too, frowned in her direction but said nothing to stop her, merely nodding and patting her back. "Get some sleep," he'd said, "You've been working hard lately."

The woman barely even grunted. Vreagon, too, decided to leave it alone, shifting uncomfortably.

This was his chance. "Papa," Alistair asked quietly, leaning over to the man. Mnem looked over and swallowed his food, wincing as the hot soup burned his throat. He cleared it and smiled.

"Yes?"

"…Can I talk to you outside?"

If the two opposite them heard, they made no indications. Mnem announced their departure and the two smiled and nodded, wishing them a good night.

It was _freezing_ when they stepped outside, and Alistair shook slightly, frowning and holding his arms over his chest.

"What is it that you needed?" Mnem asked, walking slowly toward home. Alistair nearly cursed under his breath.

"I wanted to talk to you – _without_ mom."

Mnem's gray eyes narrowed suspiciously and he frowned, stopping in his place and taking cover in the last rays of the sun, searching for some sort of relief.

"…Aah… well… Mom looked a little… Mad…?"

"I think 'pissed' is the correct term. You're fifteen, I'm not going to skin you for cursing," Mnem joked, though the humor died as Alistair looked toward their home. Mnem followed his line of sight and he frowned, realizing why he was staring in worry.

There weren't any torches lit – nor was the Redstone lamp switched on.

He'd have first thought that she was lying in bed – but the woman _hated_ to be alone, and hated even more to be alone in the darkness. There would at least be a torch lit in their room as she waited for Mnem or Alistair to return home but there was no such luck. Not only this, but Duck was not raising a fuss in his pen beside the house, as he normally did. The mere fact that he was _in_ the pen was a dead giveaway.

Ari wasn't even home.

Mnem clenched his teeth and started walking toward the cave, Alistair sputtering in surprise and confusion as he followed.

"Where are we-"

"Hush."

Alistair silenced, pouting.

They turned around the corner to the open fields, Mnem sneaking quietly in the grass. Alistair followed his lead, looking up at his father nervously. Just what were they sneaking up on? Where was his mother? Was Mnem attempting to scare her? If so, Alistair wanted out of that little deal before things kicked off.

"Papa-"

"Shh!" Mnem glared at him, stopping at a cave's mouth. Alistair peered down nervously. He'd picked up his mother's fear of the darkness – and with the torch missing from its hold on the wall he became even more nervous. Mnem, however, cursed quietly.

"Alistair. Go home, alright? I'll take care of this."

"But why are you-"

"Just _go home_."

Mnem disappeared into the cave, his black clothes and hair blending in with the shadows. Alistair considered following his father's order but curiosity was stronger in him than it was in anybody else… and he followed several minutes after the elder's footsteps died away.

* * *

"Ari."

The girl sputtered and nearly dropped the book, her head whipping around to face her lover. The man leaned against the wall and he frowned deeply, gray eyes swirling in nervousness and anger. "What?" she snapped, closing the book. "I was just looking around. After all it's not very often you find an abandoned _library_ in a _cave_." She glared at him, slamming the book onto the desk. Mnem winced, the anger dying as he rubbed his neck.

"Look, I was going to tell you at some point, but-"

"But _what_, Mnem! You decide to… to _lie_ to me instead? You said you'd leave all of… all of _this_ behind."

"Ari you have no idea-"

"Then why don't you explain to me what's going on! After all _you_ seem to have _all _the answers, now don't you?"

Mnem squeezed his eyes closed, shaking his head as he pushed himself off of the wall and paced, opening them once more to see Ari crossing her arms. "I just… okay. Yeah. I lied. I told you I'd leave it behind and I didn't. But damn it… this is my _family's work_ we're talking about! Centuries of studying, and… and mapping, and theorizing, and… I can't just leave it behind! My entire life was based around these books. I've studied these things instead of survival for the first sixteen years of my life. Instead of how to cook, my father taught me how to _kill_. Not just monsters, like you learned, but _people_. Living _people_. I'm not like you! I can't just leave my entire past behind at the drop of a hat like you did-"

Wrong choice of words. Ari's sympathetic eyes hardened into anger and disbelief, stepping closer dangerously as her arms dropped to her sides. "How _dare_ you." She snapped, cornering the man against a bookshelf. Mnem looked away from her, pursing his lips in attempts to remain calm. Shouting at her would do no good – she'd only retaliate with violence, if the past told him anything. "I gave up more than you know. You have no idea what I've been through, Mnem."

"…What…" Mnem closed his eyes. Biting the bullet was the thing it seemed he would be forced to do, and with Ari's brown eyes on him, he knew there was no other way out but the truth. "…What if I told you that I did?"

She stepped away from him, head tilted in confusion.

"Excuse-"

"What if I told you I knew _exactly_ what you went through? The village? Your home?"

"How do you- Did Vreagon tell you?"

"No. I…" he sighed. "…I was there."

"You… were… Don't mess with me, Mnem. This isn't funny." Her voice trembled as her hands shook, her lips wobbling as she held back tears.

"I know, I know… it's not a joke. I'm not messing with you… Ari, I'm sorry. I didn't know you, I didn't know what I was doing, and I… I thought it was the only way out-"

"So you-…_You_ killed…?"

Mnem's eyes slowly fell, listening to the girl's huff of disbelief. She hit the wall with her back and slid down, covering her face with her hands. Mnem slid forward, his face contorted into desperation.

"I'm _sorry_."

"_Sorry_ won't bring them back!" Ari screamed, slapping his hands away when he tried to bring her against his chest. He reeled back and pulled his hands closer to his chest, clenching his teeth. He considered yelling back at her but her sobbing stopped him, his chest aching. "That was my _family_. Saying 'sorry' just adds insult to injury. The fact that I… that I-… and with _you_…-"

"Ari. Listen to me-"

"No! I'm not listening to anything you have to say! You've said enough!" She stood sharply, attempting to run. In a desperate attempt to keep her still Mnem grabbed her, pulling her against his chest. She screamed shrilly and struggled against him, flailing her arms and kicking backwards at his feet. Her plan had worked in the worst way possible – the kick landed against his ankle and he hissed in pain, falling to the side, but he did not release her. Instead he pulled her tighter, twisting himself to avoid her getting hurt. He hit the stone ground with a _crack_ and a cry of pain, and the girl stopped struggling, her eyes brimming with tears as she glanced back. "You…- You _asshole_! Let me _go!_"

"Mom, stop!" Alistair shouted, finally emerging from the shadows. Stunned by his appearance Ari paused and blinked at him, gasping and releasing a short yelp as he forced her away from his father.

Mnem lay on the ground, wincing and attempting to stand back up. Ari stood nervously, wincing as he yelped once more. Alistair grabbed his father's hand and pulled him up despite the older man's protests, the cracking echoing in the semi-empty cave. Guilt seeped into Ari's gut as Mnem tried to walk, his leg twisting painfully. She thought back to their previous conversation and backed away from Mnem as Alistair attempted to bring him up the steps, grabbing the torch as an after thought – _and_ sneaking out one of the books.

They were halfway up the steps when the groan startled them.

"Oh no…" Alistair mumbled, but Ari set the torch in its place and sprinted up the stairs, pulling her dagger from its place on her thigh. Alistair watched the woman as her shadow, elongated by the setting sun, danced and jumped from invisible assailants. She snarled angrily as a Skeleton launched an arrow at her, dodging it easily and kicking its head away. Bits of skin hung from its bones and Ari made a disgusted groan, moving behind Alistair as he appeared at the top.

"Alistair, go."

"What-"

"Go home, get the boys, and then go inside."

"But-"

"Just _go_!"

Alistair sprinted away, his breathing increasing the longer he ran. He jumped over a rock and leapt over the fence to Vreagon's home, hearing both men speaking inside.

He shoved open the door.

"Mom and dad are in trouble!"

Both men looked at each other and grabbed their weapons, rushing out as Alistair pointed in their direction. The two were hobbling along, Mnem limping worse than before, and Ari trying her best to keep him moving. Vreagon drew his bow and aimed, falling to one knee as he steadied his shot. Mor rushed forward, and as he knocked over a zombie straggling behind, Vreagon let go, the arrow sailing through the air and piercing a spider mid-jump. Alistair ducked as another spider hissed behind him, nearly running inside before Duck's frantic clucking alerted him. He opened the pen quickly, gathering the chicken in his arms and running inside, slamming the door. It took him a few moments to feel the blood on his cheek and on his arm but he released Duck slowly, letting him waddle toward Ari's and Mnem's bedroom. String, their dog, barked and howled angrily, snarling and clawing against the door. Rio hissed at a Creeper outside and scared it away, its fear only drawing the cat closer. Alistair shoved the door open and String launched out, growling as he pounced on another zombie inches away from his owner. Ari moved to the side as she slipped into the door, Vreagon assisting her in bringing Mnem to her bedroom.

Alistair called in the animals and they sprinted into the house, allowing the boy to close the door just before a zombie could enter.

He fell to his knees, trembling as Mor dropped beside him. "You alright, kid?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm… I'm alright. Wasn't so bad." He lied, closing his eyes.

Mor sighed and helped his friend's child to his feet, leading him away into the boy's room to patch him up.

Ari set Mnem onto the bed and moved out of the way for Vreagon, who pulled the man's slacks from his legs. She wretched and looked away, unwilling to watch as Vreagon attempted to set the bone back.

* * *

Alistair sat in his bedroom in silence. Ari looked at him quietly and frowned, feeling his gaze move toward her.

"…What are you two hiding from me?" Alistair asked, and the woman frowned further.

"…Nothing."

Alistair scoffed, lifting himself from the bed and walking away into the center of the house, leaning against the wall and looking at his father as the two men leaned over him, fixing the damage dealt to his body. Alistair closed his eyes carefully and leaned his head back, sitting on the floor and allowing his body to thump against the side of the closet.

_Just what were they fighting about?_


	3. Chapter Two : Ashes

**Onwards!**

* * *

Ari grunted as she paced, glancing up every once in a while as the stray groan or clicking of bones alerted her to hostility. Vreagon frowned, shifting uneasily.

"Are you _sure_ Mnem doesn't mind you down here?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ari spoke distractedly, waving her hand as she attempted to make out the scrawl on the page. "I can't read this… can you move the torch a little closer?"

Vreagon nodded, moving toward her with his eyes on the entrance to the cave. How no creatures had made their way here was beyond his understanding – he quickly decided that it was also beyond his capacity to _care_.

* * *

He snapped back to attention as the girl read aloud. "'And_ the creature lifted its arms as it sailed through the air, breathing a flame so hot and so large that it very nearly destroyed us all_…' What…?"

Vreagon shrugged, looking up again. "…I think we should go. It's getting closer."

"No, I'm still-"

"Ari, damn it – Why don't you just take some with you? You can read them at home."

She frowned but did as he suggested, grabbing a total of six journals, jogging up the stairs after the blond male.

As soon as she reached the house she sat on the bed, listening to Mnem's soft breathing as he slept. He hadn't moved much in the past day or two – but with his leg still healing she supposed it was best that he didn't.

She looked at the sky and closed her eyes, the book in her hands still making little to no sense. Without the proper training, she hadn't the slightest on how to even attempt to translate the illegible scrawl. Each journal was written by a different person – some were easier to read than others, but it was _this one_ that interested her the most.

" ' _We were lost, the reddened walls and sky twisting our reality into one of darkness and pain, our souls writhing against the ground in violent, elongated shadows. We were able to secure what we called 'Glowstone', and we plan to trade it around the continent. I certainly hope that the average man or woman never finds – or assembles – the portal_.'…"

"nngh…"

Ari jumped, looking behind her as Mnem's eyes opened. "… Glad to see you're awake." She spoke softly, uneasily, watching the man as his attention flicked to the notebooks and back to her face, releasing a low groan and raising his hand to his forehead.

"Ari…"

"I was _curious_." She looked back down at the paper, at the drawn image of glowstone. She pulled out her own cut of the material, chuckling. "So that's where Papa had gotten it."

"Yeah?" Mnem's speech was slurred with sleep, his eyes drooping even more now than they had before he'd been allowed to rest.

"Mm. Papa would never tell me where he got it, just told me it was called 'Glowstone' and gave me a few pieces. I've been using and reusing them since."

"So I've noticed."

"…Mnem… we need to talk about…"

"No, we don't. We've talked enough. It doesn't matter, now. Just… let's just leave it alone for now."

Ari furrowed her brow and set down the journals, facing the man. "You're never going to be forgiven until you tell me why."

"I'm surprised you'd forgive me at all."

"Keep it up and I won't."

Mnem sighed and sat up with the help of his lover, the girl keeping his leg straight and still as he moved.

"…I…My father had written in his notes that the portal to The End had to have been located inside your village."

"Clearly he was full of it."

"Well obviously, but I was young… I didn't… I guess even though he was a raving lunatic I still wanted to believe that I could end it. The portal, I mean. I thought he knew what he was talking about, and that your village, for some reason, worshipped that Dragon."

"Yes. Of course."

"So when the opportunity presented itself I guess I just… panicked. I followed in father's footsteps for a brief time. Yes, I feel awful about it, no need to chastise me. I just got caught up in the thoughts that maybe I could save the rest of the world even if it meant the destruction of a few lives."

Ari refused to look behind her, closing her eyes. "And?"

"And what? Obviously I discovered that father had been wrong and I attempted to salvage what was left but I'd already managed to miss the chance to save a few lives. I really tried, Ari."

Ari remained silent, sighing and looking away. "...I just… Why did you wait until _now_ to…?"

Mnem averted his eyes, closing them after a few moments and grinding his teeth. "How am I supposed to bring that up? 'Hey honey, I love you – by the way, I was what ruined your life'!"

Ari paused before letting out a short laugh, setting the books on the bedside table and scooting back, brushing long brown hair behind her ears and laying back, slipping her legs onto the bed as well. She faced Mnem, who winced, prepared for the girl to strike.

Instead she broke into tears, holding one of his hands. "You aren't forgiven," she started after a few moments, wiping away one of her tears, "but I'm sorry for you getting hurt. I should've just waited until we were somewhere safe before…"

Mnem shook his head, grunting. "Just forget it. Don't worry about it, I deserved it."

Ari pouted and snuggled into the soft pillow beneath her head, listening to Alistair play with String in his room. Rio purred softly by their bed, and Duck clucked loudly by the window of the main room, flapping his wings loudly in what sounded like panic.

Ari lifted her head slowly, frowning. String went silent and Rio popped up her head, green eyes directed toward the chicken. Ari gave her a warning glare, but the cat was up before she could stop her, launching herself up onto the edge of the window. String joined both her and Duck there, barking and growling. Saliva dripped from his jowls as he held his tail straight up, turning to the door and scratching at it violently. He resorted to hitting his head on it twice before looking at Ari, the girl standing quickly and looking at the window.

A shadow stood in the distance, baggy black clothing fluttering in the wind. Its face was obscured by a hood, and every inch of skin was covered – her heart leapt in her throat and she grabbed her diamond sword from her personal trunk, throwing open the door. Mnem had attempted to stand but Alistair stopped him, two-toned eyes staring in the direction of where Ari had disappeared.

String at her side and Vreagon catching up to her with his bow and arrows, Ari held up the sword as the figure remained still. She shushed String and the dog begrudgingly silenced, lowering his head dangerously and preparing himself to launch.

"Who are you?" Ari shouted, and the figure failed to move. Vreagon frowned and raised the bow, preparing to strike.

* * *

Alistair frowned. "…Are you sure mom won't get mad again?" he murmured, and Mnem shrugged.

"Probably will. But I have to go out there and see what's going on, I can't just _lay here_. Help me up."

They spent several moments hauling Mnem to his feet and Alistair wrapped an arm around his father's waist, looking up with a worried frown. The pain etched on Mnem's face was a dead giveaway. He was in no shape to walk – and certainly not to fight, if there was a fight to be had.

And indeed, it seemed there was. At least, to Alistair it had. The boy stood in shocked silence as Vreagon released the arrow, String following its lead angrily.

Mnem jerked suddenly out of Alistair's grip and limped forward, "_Stop_!" he shouted, and the two friends turned in shock, Ari's eyes flicking between her son and her lover, huffing in annoyance.

"_Alistair_-"

"Dad told me to!"

"What the hell-"

"Guys!" Mnem snapped, looking up at the figure. The arrow had missed and String was cowering before the shadow. The hooded figure hadn't budged, and Mnem, with Alistair's nervous help, made his way to them.

He reached up with shaking hands, gray eyes wide and brimming in surprised and relieved tears as he pushed the hood back.

An older woman stood, her dark hair done up into a bun. She stared at the younger man before her apathetically before her slightly wrinkled face wrinkled even more, her smile brightening up her face. Her bright eyes twinkled as she pulled the man into her arms, holding him tightly. Mnem held his hands around her back in shock, unable to formulate a complete sentence.

"How… how did you find- I mean… where have you-… When…- _Where_…"

"English, child." Her voice was smooth and even, putting all around at ease. Vreagon lowered his weapon, as did Ari, though the woman was already standing directly behind her lover.

"And… _who_ is this?" Ari grunted. Mnem closed his eyes, pulling away from the woman and leaning against both his son and Ari, keeping his aching leg off of the ground.

"…It's nice to see you again, Mother."


	4. Chapter Three : Atalaya

**And here we meet again. Let's do this.**

**/**

* * *

Ari leaned against the wall and attempted to ignore the conversation but it was doing very little good – she still caught little snippets of intimate words and secrets that Mnem and his mother shared, all while standing in his little secret cave. His leg had apparently become of little worry for Mnem, which sent Ari into a fit at first – she wanted it to _heal_, she wanted him to get _better_, not make it worse!

But she also knew that no amount of bitching and moaning would keep Mnem from doing what he wanted or felt was right. So here she stood, on the other side of the cave, listening to the conversation – or rather, whatever made it to the surface.

"…_Why are you here_?" the words were quiet, worried, fearful. Mnem was nervous about something but Ari could not tell just _what_ he was nervous about. After all, the man had been so happy to see his mother since she'd arrived the night before. What had changed-

"…_Your grandfather…-_"

Aah. That's how it was. Mnem faltered for a moment, his footsteps halting. Ari could practically see him swallowing and holding back his emotions, but his gray eyes would tear up anyway. She could practically feel his legs about to give out on him, feel him fall against her. She frowned, taking the initiative.

_Despite what the liar has done, I cannot listen to him in such a state,_ she thought to herself, moving down the steps.

"Mnem?" she called, smiling down at the man's mother as she looked up at her with an annoyed expression. Clearly, the man had yet to explain their relationship. "…Supper will be done soon." She avoided eye contact with the older female, suddenly feeling awkward to be in another woman's presence. It'd been so long with just her and the guys she'd forgotten what it was like to have somebody of the same gender. "…We have plenty of room for you as well, ma'am."

The woman ignored her, nodding toward her son and allowing him up the stairs first. Ari began to move ahead of him, walking backwards in case he fell forward. Mnem looked at her worriedly and awkwardly, his lips parting as if he were about to speak but it died on his lips. He said nothing at all, finally looking down and they reached the top of the steps.

"…What are we eating tonight?" Mnem asked, smiling weakly. Ari smiled in kind, though it felt empty.

"I don't know yet. I think we're having steak. I can't be too certain."

Mnem's mother piped up, "So you're saying you do not even know what you are eating? My, Mnem, what savages you've been living with,"

"Mother, it is not like that. You don't know who they are and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't be so quick to judge."

Ari glared at the woman and kept silent for a moment before sighing and speaking once more. "What I _meant_ was that I don't know what Mor is making. He and his brother are the ones in charge of actually cooking the meal when I am out."

"Please," Mnem joked, smirking, "You couldn't cook if you tried."

"Har har." Ari chuckled and play-punched his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her own, holding an arm around his waist as she helped him walk.

"…You're still angry aren't you?" Mnem murmured, and Ari scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What do you think, Mnem? You killed my entire family and destroyed my life. Am I supposed to be overjoyed and thanking you?"

"…Well… no, but-"

"It doesn't matter right now. Let's just… not talk about it. Besides, your mother is here. We don't want to spoil her visit by fighting, now do we?"

Mnem bit his tongue, looking away from her as he attempted to calm himself and kill his last thought.

As they climbed into the little village Ari turned to help the older woman, who grunted and slapped her hand away, staring at her in distrust. "I do _not_ need your help." She snapped, and Ari raised her hands in defeat, frowning.

"…Sorry. I just know it can be a little difficult getting-"

"I see straight through you."

"…E…Excuse me?"

Mnem covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "Mother, not-"

"You're playing on my son's emotions, twisting his feelings and manipulating him!"

Ari pondered this for a moment before shaking her head, "No… no, I don't believe I am, _Madam_." She kept her eye contact this time, seething silently. "You have it all wrong."

_If anything, he is the manipulator here._

"Let's just leave it-"

"Mom?"

Mnem looked up at Alistair, who jogged into the small clearing. Ari smiled at him and erased the threatening expression, turning her back on the older woman. "Yes?"

"Mor was just looking for you, wanted to know if he could use a couple of your materials to take care of his mining-"

"Sure. Just let him know he owes me,"

Alistair smiled, nodding and glancing up at his father. Mnem winced and looked down, fearful of what his son would say – but Alistair only eyed the older stranger nervously before departing, scampering off into the distance.

**/**

* * *

"It's odd having company," Vreagon spoke softly, smiling and looking at the new woman, "We've been living on our own for a long time, so having somebody over with us is quite the pleasure, isn't it Ari?"

Ari smiled deceptively, nodding. "Yes, it sure is."

Alistair pushed his food to the side nervously, glancing between his father and his newly-discovered grandmother. He swallowed what little food he'd had in his mouth before speaking, clearing his throat.

"…So… What brings you all the way here?" Alistair asked, and to his relief the woman's eyes softened as she looked at him.

"I simply had some… _business_ to discuss with my son. I apologize for causing all of you such inconvenience, especially you… Uhm… I seem to have missed your n-"

"Ari. Her name is Ari." Mnem spoke softly, looking over at his brunette lover and the girl blushed, looking down. Even now, almost sixteen years down the road, when he spoke her name in such a manner she could not repress the shivers. She chanced a look up at her black-haired 'boyfriend' and smiled, chuckling as he gave a lecherous smirk. The woman sitting next to him looked between the two before it seemed to click with her – she went from surprise to nervousness and then, once she remembered how she had treated the woman, guilt.

"…I must apologize even more than before, if that's how things are. Then you, my boy," she looked at Alistair, "must be my grandson?"

Alistair nodded slowly, becoming even more uncomfortable under the woman's gaze. "Y-yes. I am."

"Well. Then I'm glad to have shown up when I did." She pushed the last bit of food in her mouth before leaning back, watching in silence as Ari and Mnem finished eating. "May I speak with you _both_, then?"

"…Yes, mother."

"Yes ma'am. If you'll excuse us, boys." Ari smiled and pushed back her table, following both Mnem and his mother.

**/**

* * *

"Please forgive my rudeness – I was simply worried and I'd been having _awful_ dreams of my boy being hurt, and I thought you may have been the cause, I never could have imagined-"

"It's fine." Ari spoke smoothly, laying Mnem down on the bed and propping up his legs. He protested quietly but allowed his head to drop on the pillow as she ran her hand through his hair, smiling weakly.

"What is it you have come for, mother?" Mnem asked, tilting his head curiously. The woman looked about the room before deciding to sit on the side of the bed – Ari allowed her to do this and sat on her knees before them, holding her hands next to Mnem's arms.

"…Well… I had gone to your hideout by the jungle but when I saw you were not there… I became worried."

"And you found us here?"

"Yes, I found a few signs of life every once in a while, so I assumed they were from you – and judging by the giant crater in the center of the jungle, you found the Portal?"

"We did. We destroyed every last bit of the portal, and the stronghold with it. There will be no more disturbances from that damned dragon, I assure you."

The woman smiled weakly, nodding. "Of course, of course. However, there's… a bit of a problem."

Mnem blinked, glancing up at her. "…Problem?"

"On my way here, I came into contact with one of Them."

Ari felt cold. She stiffened up next to Mnem and the man drew in a surprised breath, clutching the blankets within a tight fist. "…you… you did?"

"I did. They seemed utterly _lost_, though… They were carrying dirt. I don't know why – they just decided to walk about the land with dirt clenched in their fists."

Mnem frowned, squeezing his eyes closed. "You mentioned Grandfather earlier. What happened?"

"There was an explosion while I was visiting him. A creeper, I believe."

Ari stiffened even further and her eyes slowly fell, closing as she hid her face. Mnem set a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And?"

"…I managed to escape, but not before… I'm sorry, Mnem, I tried to save him but it was far too late."

Mnem refused to look at her but he nodded slowly, licking his lips. "I understand. He was an old man, it was his time. I am surprised he even lasted this long." He joked, and the woman chuckled halfheartedly.

"Yes, well. He was on his death bed, anyway, so I'm certain he would have perished whether the Creeper came by or not. But that is not all I came for… I found more of your grandfather's journals, and I do not believe you will like what they say."

Ari nodded. Mnem followed her lead – the three sat in silence as the man opened one up and began to read.

**/**

* * *

Alistair blinked. He _knew_ he'd heard something… He absolutely knew it! It sounded like… like _whispering_. But what were they saying? No, never mind that, he could focus on that later – who were they? As far as he knew, himself, his parents, and Vreagon and Mor were the only ones for miles and miles. So what was it he'd heard?

Whispering, to his left.

Alistair whipped around, eyes wide. His chest thudded violently and he closed his eyes, frowning. He shouldn't even be down here in these caves, not so late – but he'd spotted _something_ in the distance, a dark shadow. It'd looked humanoid and curiosity simply caught hold of him…

Perhaps he should've just told his parents.

_No. I can do this myself, I'm almost sixteen._

More whispers.

This time Alistair took a step forward, following the sound, only to hear the crackling beneath him as the dirt under his feet gave way. He yelped as he fell, a purple glow filling the cave's now widened hole. Alistair clung to the side of the stone, whimpering and holding on to whatever was keeping him up – his mind was racing, he couldn't even tell what he was holding on to. It felt... cold, but like it should have been warm. Fingers wrapped around his wrist and he looked up into the eyes of his savior with a smile, believing it to be his mother or father – after all, they were always coming to his aid even when he thought they knew not where he was.

Purple. All he could see was purple – The figure clutching his hand froze, its jaw dropping. Alistair could feel his chest nearly bursting.

_Didn't father tell me something about this?_

"_**They are black, long limbs and terrible teeth – and they have quite the temper, you know."**_

"_**Papa, stop making up stories!"**_

"_**No, no – they are not stories… at least… they weren't. The creatures no longer exist but the danger will always remain real. Just remember…**_

_**Don't look away."**_

Alistair kept his gaze on the creature steadily, eyes widening further as it began to shake. He couldn't blink. Couldn't look away.

_Don't blink._

_Don't blink._

_Don't blink._

_Don't…_

_**Don't**…_

His eyes felt dry. His lips were numb and his entire mouth felt like cotton. His feet dangled above the ground and the eerie amethyst glow still elongated their shadows further than they should have – at least, it did so for _his_. The creature before him seemed to lack a shadow. He could only assume it was because it was a shadow itself.

He couldn't hold on much longer. He was afraid to scream, afraid to make the slightest move in fear that it would retaliate and harm him. At least like this, he was safe. It wouldn't touch him. He knew it wouldn't.

All he had to do was keep looking at it.

_Don't even blink._

His eyes burned. His vision blurred before watering.

He blinked.


	5. Chapter Four : Tears of God

**I'm so sorry this took so long. Classes have started back up so the chances of reliable updates… slim to none. D; I'm sorry guys! I'll try my best to keep up, but my grades must come first! **

**By the way, from here on out, characters from other Minecraft stories may be here in this one – but the two stories will not be connected unless I say they are up here. C: Just thought I'd let you know~**

**Sorry you had to wait so long for this and it's not the best chapter in the world. D; I'm tryin'!**

**Onward.**

Ari had known something was wrong the moment Alistair had disappeared from her view. It gnawed at her belly and her brain, and as she shifted in her seat Mnem glanced at her, frowning. "…Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, I just… something's wrong. I have a bad feeling all of a sudden," she spoke softly, holding her belly. Mnem's mother watched her as she wriggled and she, too, frowned and stared out the window, watching for something.

Mnem sighed. "Alright. What are you two seeing that I'm not?"

"I need to speak with Vreagon," Ari interrupted abruptly, standing sharply and taking her leave, setting the notebook on the table beside their bed. Mnem and his mother watched her depart and they both released the breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

* * *

"Vreagon." Ari's voice cut through the silence. The blond man nearly leapt straight out of his skin, blue eyes wide until the shock wore off – he laughed uneasily, clutching at his chest as he turned to face the girl.

"You scared the life out of me… What is it?" he asked, noting the rough expression she wore – she had the face of worry, her eyes narrowed.

"Have you seen Alistair?"

The man looked up, frowning. "Aah… no, no, can't say I have. Last I heard he was going to see you guys in the caves-"

"…Caves?"

"Yeah. When did you get back, anyway? I didn't see you arrive."

"…We never went to the caves, Vreagon. We've been at home all day."

Vreagon's expression hardened, instinctively grabbing his sword. "And I'm assuming he hasn't returned?"

"No, he hasn't…"

Her lips pursed and her eyes watered in worry – but she wouldn't fret just yet. She had a job to do. As Vreagon handed her a spare bow and a few arrows, Ari nodded, rushing back home. As soon as she burst through the door, she snatched her father's blade, hooking its sheath around her thigh.

"Ari… where-"

"Alistair lied to Vreagon – he's gone into the caves alone. I'm going to go get him, and when he comes home, he is _in for it_."

Mnem moved to stand – instantly he received two pairs of hands on his chest.

"No. You stay there. I'll take care of it, Mnem."

"Ari-"

"_No_. I trust your mother will take care of you – I'll be home soon."

And without so much as a goodbye, Ari sped off into the quickly approaching night, her figure disappearing with Vreagon's in the distance. Mor followed close behind his brother, their feet pounding the ground with each step they took, climbing over the hill and into the valley.

"Mor, you go with Vreagon to the main caves – I'll search through the rest of them."

"Right."

The three parted ways, Ari making her way back behind the waterfall. Green grass trampled beneath her feet, mud from the recent rains stuck to the bottom of her leather boots.

She gripped the vines on the mountain with a firm hand, taking a breath and making her way up. "Alistair?" she called, hearing Mor and Vreagon do the same. Their voices echoed through the valley, bouncing off of cave walls. Birds took flight, fleeing the scene.

"Alistair? I'll have you know I am _not_ happy, but I'll consider giving you a lesser punishment if you come out _right_ this instant."

No response.

She could hear whispers, hear faint chants and groans. She had to stop momentarily, her eyes narrowed as she attempted to make sense of what the strange voices were saying.

Nothing. It was as if it were a whole new language.

She rounded the corner of the cave, lighting a torch as she traipsed through the stones. "Alistair?" her voice called out, weak and nervous.

_Thud_

Her entire body whirled around, her eyes narrowed into slits – a shadow sped past her, disappearing through a passage she had thought was completely blocked off.

"You!" she shouted, rushing after them. "Alistair, you little- stop running!"

"I am not Alistair."

The voice was soft, holding a spell over her as she reeled.

"I…-"

In only a moment the hand was over her mouth, a pair of strange heterochromatic eyes staring at her.

"Shh. You will listen to me. Understand?"

"Mmph-"

"I said _understand_?"

Her silence was apparently enough for him. "Your son has already left this realm. Going to get him alone will be a perilous task, and only one, if either of you, will survive. I tell you this now because I know a curious woman like yourself will get into trouble. Are you following so far?"

His voice was becoming rougher – Ari's eyes darted left to right as she searched for her friends. Nobody in sight, she was forced to nod slowly.

"I'm going to release you. Do not scream. I want to help you, alright? I really do. The kid's too young to die."

His hand fell away and Ari breathed softly, flustered and confused.

"Who the hell _are you_?" she hissed, and the man shook his head.

"No time for that. Find your husband and your friends and return here – and I swear to you, if even one of you raises your weapon, I will not hesitate to drop them."

And he was gone, moving with a familiar speed and purpose, reminding her much of Mnem when she had first come into contact with him.

Suspicious of the man but worried for her son, she whimpered, looking about her. With an anxious sigh she departed, exiting the cave and sprinting to the main lines, screaming at Vreagon and Mor to follow.

* * *

"And you said… he wants us to come _here_?"

"I don't know why, but his eyes… they just… They weren't lying. He wasn't lying. He knows something we don't and I want Alistair back."

Three figures appeared in the distance, each wearing a stark white robe, hoods over their faces.

"_Are you certain?_"

"_I am. They are the Chosen. We must act quickly, or-_"

"Hush." One head faced forward, his dark eyes staring through the darkness. "You. The Mother of the departed. Step forward."

Vreagon leaned to Ari, who lifted a brow in confusion.

"M-me?"

An exasperated sigh. "Yes… you."

The moved forward cautiously, her eyes narrowed as she attempted to put a lid on her fear. The man held out his hand for her, delicate fingers stretched perfectly.

Mnem, using his mother as a crutch, frowned deeply, narrowing his eyes as the other two men walked past the girl and toward their group, one pulling Mnem away from his mother.

"What are you-"

"We are here to help."

"But-"

"We are here to help."

"You-"

"We are-"

"_I know_!"

He was forced to the ground and Ari held back, the woman thrashing against a man's grip.

"Relax." The second man murmured, blue eyes glancing up at the raven haired male before him. His hands gripped the broken leg and Mnem screamed his chest heaving as an excruciating pain made its way through his entire being, filling his senses to the brim.

After several terrifying minutes, despite the men in robes being outnumbered, the group had been held back effectively – Mnem lay on the ground, panting and hissing painfully. "What…" he attempted, taking a small break as he groaned. "What did you _do_ to me?"

"Walk."

Mnem was forced to his feet and shoved – and Ari gasped as he did not falter, his leg holding up strongly beneath him.

"How did you do that?" she whispered, turning to the man holding her – he said nothing, eyes staring right through her.

"Come," the blue-eyed man whispered, taking the lead. Ari nervously followed and despite the others' initial protests, they too moved after them, hands at their sides.

"You… have _much_ to learn."


	6. Chapter Five : As Wings Blot Out the Sun

_Darkness was falling upon them. Shadows had already begun to shift, and the stone beneath their feet stained with blood._

_He had to move quickly. She was coming, and He was following close behind. _

_He lost his footing. Letting out a quiet hiss he found himself landing face-first on the ground. The grass between his fingers was almost too hot to bear – his eyes narrowed as he pulled himself from the ground, his robes flowing behind him as he raced to the Court. The swelter around him had grown far too much, and his unaccustomed feet (which must have been uncovered in his frantic escape from the mines) burned and screamed with each heavy thud made on parched earth._

"_The blazes!" he shouted, shoving open the doors. Silence reigned as his fellow Pigmen turned their heads with wide eyes, surprise written over their faces. "Prepare the blazes! She has crossed the planes!"_

_Panic. Complete and total **panic**. Their voices called out and men fled to their stations. Women and children hid away, making their way deep underground. Several consoles were dragged out and their terminals were accessed. With just a few words spoken as password, a bright orange flash temporarily blinded the technology's creators; as the Pigmen uncovered their eyes the Blazes stood at the ready, their rotating flame colored cylinders smoking as their inner circuitry, yet to be completed, struggled to keep up with the demands given to them. _

_"Protect us." A man murmured to his personal console. A darker Blaze came from the computer, his face one of more emotion than the others - he looked at his creator with a subtle nod, his flame burning brighter. _

_Pigmen fled. Shouts of panic and dread and worry and terror echoed through the Court's halls, and as the Blazes made their way through the Court itself and guarded the building, a few select men chose to stay behind, donning golden blades and a stern expression. With clenched jaws the Pigmen began to build a fortress around the court according to plans created by their elder, an eye out for the blackened skies. _

_As pink bodies rushed through the Court, the Messenger who had delivered the bad news whirled around to face the doors, stepping out onto the steps as he looked toward the sky, watching the sun as it darkened. He closed his eyes as they burned, folded his hands against his chest as he kneeled. _

_As the fires began, he prayed._


	7. Chapter Six : Throne of Divinity

**Phew! Sorry the last chap was so short. Didn't wanna ruin it with A/N's or ad-ons. **

**Let's move on, shall we~?**

**A big THANK YOU to Blessed Yet Cursed for keeping me company even if I'm not writing~ brofist, man. **

**As well as BYC, I want to thank the Real Life Vreagon and Mor. Iloveyouguyssomuch : D You guys have kept me quite entertained.**

* * *

Ari crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed. "I don't know who you guys are. Why should I let you-"

"We must… _reassure_ ourselves that you are well enough to pass through the portal."

"What are you-"

"Ari just calm down." Vreagon muttered, grunting in pain as his arm was tugged forcefully, checked over for what he could only assume were fatal or near-fatal wounds.

Just as all the men in the room (at least, those that had joined him in this damned journey), he had been stripped and forced to lie down on his back against a stone table. His hips had been covered (only by his and Mnem's near-violent demands) and he'd been examined thoroughly already…

Only Ari had yet to be checked over. He sighed and shook his head. If there had been anything he'd learned about the woman over the years, it had been that she didn't take lightly to strangers – to have them attempt to strip her of her guard… well, clearly she would have reacted rather angrily.

Mnem had already accepted it – though he refused to look away. He refused to turn his back but he'd been denied the chance to sit beside her, even if he had argued that she may have been calmer.

"_No. She must be alone._"

Ari yelped as she was lifted from the ground, her feet dangling as she hung there in surprise. She blinked in confusion before narrowing her eyes dangerously, deciding to pitch a fit.

"Let _go of me_ this instant!" She screamed, kicking her legs back and slamming her fists against the man's back. The man growled and did as she asked, pressing her against the wall.

"If you do not let us do this, your son will not live to the morn. Now _relax_."

Ari's eyes darkened. All fight left in her dissipated in the face of grief, her eyes tearing up. "I…I just want…-"

The man's eyes softened and he smiled beneath his hood, lifting his hand. Instead of the old, dried and wrinkly skin she had expected, smooth flesh touched her cheek, long fingers brushing back her hair as he smiled. "I know the grief you must feel. I have been there once before and I intend to keep it from happening to you as well. Please… stop resisting."

Ari sighed and closed her eyes, gripping the bottom of her shirt and lifting it above her head, her face heating up. The men respected her privacy, most turning their heads, as two held up a curtain of sorts to block her off from prying eyes. Mnem began to stand but was forced back down by Mor, who shook his head. Mnem's mother had already been inspected and released. The woman had only just redressed herself when Ari was pulled out of the safe corner, clothed in a matching robe to the men.

No questions were asked, at first, until Mnem stood worriedly, glancing at the man beside him – neither Mor nor his mother stopped him and he moved forward, accepting the robe as it was given. By the time he'd reached her the clothes were wrapped around him and he gripped her tightly.

He still longed to apologize but what could he say? 'I'm sorry I killed your entire family, please love me again'?

Nothing he said could fix this. He could never repair the damage… he only hoped she would be willing to allow him to try.

He glanced up, listening to the shuffling of robes as his friends put them on. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a single man staring in his direction, his face obscured by the hood. Eyes seemed to glitter in the darkness, a painful mix of sadness and guilt welling beneath the surface. Mnem stepped forward and as he reached the man, he lifted a hand, swallowing nervously as he touched the hood. The man did not stop him, only clenched his hands at his sides and closed his eyes.

Ari gasped as the hood dropped and the man's eyes opened.

"…Renel!?"

* * *

Fire crackled. Renel held the bowl to his lips and swallowed the hot liquid with a subtle shudder, passing the bowl around. The last to drink from it was Ari, her eyes fixed on the man she had thought had disappeared long ago.

"…exactly what are you doing here?" Mor asked, lifting a brow. "I thought you were still in the jungles."

"…No." Renel spoke softly, looking away. A scar shoed itself beneath the neck of the robes and Ari could feel a sudden tightening of her chest. "I… Left several years ago."

"And why are you _here_?" Vreagon demanded, huffing, "just what do you hope to gain from this?"

"This is not my doing. I didn't- just… I… I've changed. I've changed, I swear to you all."

Ari nodded slowly. "…I believe him. He isn't as much of an ass as he was before. I can tell that from here."

"Aye."

Mnem cleared his throat. "…Enough questions. Look, Renel, I don't care how you got here or when or why you're remaining but I want to know where my son is. Right now."

Ari watched the ravenette's eyes narrow and his body tremble as he shook his head. "That's all I want to know."

"…The Nether. That is all I know – they will not tell me much else."

"They?"

"The Masters."

Ari growled. "Oh come on… More cryptic bullshit? I thought we'd been through with this after the Dragon, Mnem." She teased, and while the man in question chuckled, Renel did not smile.

"Who are the Masters?" Mnem's mother piped up, the older woman tilting her head. Renel faced her with a grim smile, closing his eyes.

"They are the ones in blue. You will be meeting them in the morning… my time is up. I must get some rest – I suggest you all do the same."

Ari shuddered, watching the man disappear.

"…He really _has_ changed…"

* * *

When morning arrived, Ari's first sight was a man in dark blue robes. He spoke quietly to those in black, and as soon as the woman left her sleeping area, he turned and faced her.

"Aah. Good to see you are awake, Ari."

"You know my-"

"Of course I do."

Ari shifted uneasily, watching the other's features. A wave of unease hit her much like the waves in an ocean – it nearly knocked her off of her feet, nearly suffocated her in the thick tension that filled the air.

"…How-"

"Am I not supposed to? These men called us here to assist you in retrieving your son. I must admit… I am a soft-hearted man when it comes to children. How old is he?"

Ari gulped. "…F-fifteen."

"Aah…" he looked thoughtful, smiling and pushing his hood back fully. His brown hair fluttered as soon as the wind caught hold of it, the bright eyes reminding her much of…-

_Flame. She coughed and sputtered as the smoke filled her lungs. The young woman covered her mouth and nose as she crawled away, eyes drooping. Her strength was fading fast, the coughs wracking her body and sapping the will to survive even further. _

_Three pairs of hands wrapped around her and she looked up, staring her brothers in the face as they dragged her from the wreckage of their old home. "Come on!" one shouted, and as the three boys took off, probably expecting her to follow, she stood and chased after the eldest, her eyes fogging as he turned to face her. He held out his hand, bright fear-filled eyes widened as he raced back to her._

"_Ari-"_

_An unnoticed creeper exploded next to her and she yelped, her body falling to the side as she moaned. The man had clearly presumed her dead, crying out in desperation before turning away, sprinting off into the forests. _

_Ari was unable to call out, her mouth filled with sand and small traces of blood. Despite the proximity of the Creeper blast, she had very little injury that hadn't already been there. _

_After several minutes of stillness, she stood. The _twang_ of an arrow forced her into a jog, the moaning of a Zombie sending her into a full sprint-_

Ari's eyes snapped open, the recognition throwing her off guard. "J…Jett…!"

The man smiled, holding out his scarred arms. Ari stepped forward hesitantly before breaking into a frantic burst of tears, the wounded child in her returning full-force. Her wail had awoken her friends and they watched the scene with wide eyes.

Mnem, however, smiled.

…_I suppose I didn't destroy everyone… that's a good sign at least._

* * *

Ari watched as Jett placed the paper on the table, his once carefree eyes hardened in frustration.

"I don't understand why They would take the child. Is he someone important – and I know he's important to you, but I'm speaking on a _Global_ scale, something… more than simply a child and a friend."

Mnem shook his head. "I never even taught him anything about the Dragon or anything like that… Ari wanted to raise him normally so we did."

Jett nodded, looking up at his younger sister with a bleak smile. "Then we may have a problem. If this child isn't important they aren't going to keep him alive for long. _If_ they haven't killed him already we have less than a day to get there, rescue him, and get out."

Ari sniffled. Her emotions were in a constant spin, and she had been unsure how to feel – happy that her brother was alive and well, or sad that her son was gone.

The mix of both only confused her.

Mnem squeezed her hand weakly and looked down at her, gray eyes softened as he smiled. "It's okay. We'll find him and bring him home. I promise."

Ari nodded and closed her eyes, leaning on Vreagon. The blond blinked and set his hand nervously on her waist, biting his lip and glancing to his brother.

_What happened between them…?_ He thought, though he said nothing aloud, lest he anger the woman leaning against him for comfort. Instead he rubbed her side, shushing her quietly, fidgeting nervously.

_I never have been very good at this…_

Jett rubbed the back of his neck, sighing heavily. "Alright. I say we head to the portal within the hour.

"Where does this 'portal' lead?" Mnem inquired, lifting a brow and crossing his arms. Jett groaned and looked away.

"…A place we don't want to be in for very long. Let's go."


	8. Chapter Seven : Eye of the Beholder

**I hope I'm doing an okay job with this, guys! As I said I'm doing my best to stay constant. Had to bypass a few chapters and random pointless storylines so we could keep the action moving for a little longer. If you think it's moving way to fast lemme know and I'll try to slow it down a little. Just be warned – there _will_ be more characters introduced. I hope you're good at remembering names.**

**By the way… if you take a look at the chapter names, they're all songs by a single artist. Look at the title of the fanfic. That's right – every single chapter is written with a certain song by City of the Fallen. I would suggest taking a look at them all, I adore the music, it's absolutely beautiful.**

* * *

Vreagon, Mor, and Mnem held their swords up, watching the treeline for movement. "…I don't see anything." Mnem started, shaking his head and relaxing slightly. Mor followed, and Vreagon did the same, looking back at the little hut behind them. Inside the tent they could hear the muffled sobs of their distressed friend. As Vreagon sighed and rubbed his neck Mor attempted to change the subject into something happier – the attempt was a miss. Mnem watched the hut with wounded eyes, wishing more than anything that what had just happened _hadn't_.

_They had been fighting for nearly fifteen minutes. Ari had argued with her brother and Renel, clearly at a loss as to how to deal with the stress and the fear._

_Ari opened her mouth to speak further but Mnem placed his hand over her lips, shaking his head. "That's enough squabbling, both of you. Ari, I know how you feel. I feel the same way." He whirled the girl around, forcing her to look up at him. She fought for a moment before grunting, avoiding all eye contact. "but we have to save Alistair. And I don't know about you, but I will go to The End all over again if I have to." He bit, and only once his words left his lips did he realize his mistake._

"_How dare you question my job as mother!?" she shouted, her palm striking the ravenette's cheek. Mnem jolted but said nothing, only closed his eyes. Vreagon rushed forward, as did his brother, to restrain her – Jett only looked on in surprise. _

_Vreagon snarled, finally tearing Ari away from Mnem – Mor pulled the black haired man away, though Mnem made no moves to resist. Ari, however, fought against Vreagon's hold, her eyes watering as she made a grab at her lover. "Who took care of him when things got tough? Who spent her nights alone while you were curled up in that damned cave without telling a soul where you were? And who was it that raised him to be who he is now-"_

_Mnem looked up slowly, gray eyes shifting in anger. "You think I don't care, Ari? You think I wanted this? I took those books because I wanted to be sure there was no more left in this world for us to fight. I wanted to be certain that, when the time came, he could be prepared to take on the unknown instead of cower in the fucking shadows!"_

"_A lot of good that did you! While your ass was unconscious in a cave the rest of us had to fight the Dragon!"_

_Silence. Mnem's expression contorted into one of disbelief before he looked down, tugging his arms away from Mor. The swordsman winced and watched the man as he stared Ari in the face. The girl refused to give in, though her eyes betrayed her guilt. Mnem came in close, forcing Ari to shrink back into Vreagon. The blond behind her narrowed his eyes, one hand falling to his hip where his sword hung. _

"_I did that to save you. If I hadn't you'd be long dead."_

"_What, like the rest of my family?"_

_That seemed to be the final straw – Mnem turned on his heel and walked out of the small room, into the blistering afternoon. Ari's entire body gave out and she fell against Vreagon, feeling the man clutch her tighter as he pulled her to a chair. As soon as she was seated, she looked up at her friends. _

"_I…I want to be alone."_

"_Ari-"_

"_Please."_

_Vreagon nodded and looked back at his brother. Mor nodded and took Mnem's mother by the shoulder, smiling weakly at her as she blinked in confusion. They departed, leaving her in complete silence. Renel, too, disappeared… but Jett did not. _

Inside the tent, Ari held her hands over her eyes.

"…Ari." Jett murmured, his longer legs carrying him to his little sister. The brunette looked up, her eyes misted as her bottom lip trembled. "…I won't tell anyone."

He held out his hand. She stared at it in silence, her eyes trailing up his to his wrist where the robe pulled up slightly. She could barely see the bracelet, and-

"_Jett! Big brother Jett!"_

_The man turned quickly and blinked, watching his youngest sister run to him. He laughed and waited, watching her little legs propel her to him. "Yes, Ari?" Jett asked, tilting his head as he set his hand on her head. _

_The girl giggled and held up a small bracelet, made of straw and bits of crushed petals. The subtle scent of roses wafted to him and he chuckled, tilting his head. "What's this?"_

_Ari laughed, holding her arms out further, offering the accessory to him. Jett blinked and took it with gentle hands, watching her expression. "I made it for you! So even if you're out hunting and I'm here at home cooking, you'll always remember who's waiting for you!"_

_Jett felt his eyes water and he smiled, bringing her into his arms. "…I don't think I'll ever forget that, Ari…"-_

-Her eyes burned. The tears fell as she pushed the sleeve further up Jett's arm. "You…you kept that silly thing?"

Jett shrugged, smiling weakly.

"…I wanted to remember who I was fighting for."

The girl wailed, the emotional dam finally cracking. Her face collided with the man's chest, her arms wrapped around his waist. Jett's own arms rested over her shoulders, and he slouched in order to set his head upon hers. "…it's okay. Everything's going to be alright. We'll find him, we'll get him back."

The girl sniffled and hiccupped, her trembling body pressing up to snuggle the older man's chest. Jett chuckled and removed her hands from him and leaned down to her level, squatting in front of her. "You understand?"

The girl nodded. She took his hand and fingered the aged straw around the man's wrist gingerly, chuckling. Small bits came apart under her touch but she didn't mind them too much – she shook them off and stood, wobbling. "…Let's go. Alistair needs me."

Jett grinned. "That's the girl I knew. Let's go, we have a journey ahead of us – and I don't have a clear map."


End file.
